For The Love Of Willow
by Gina1982
Summary: Season 3 time, Anyanka seeks Willow out for her powers but finds something more. Willow
1. Chapter 1

A/N this story was edited on 08/16/07 for, what I hope is, a better read grammatically and otherwise.

For the Love of Willow by Gina

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Willow/Anya

Copyright: 2004

Disclaimer: I own nor make any money off any of this, the great Mr. Wheden owns all these wonderful characters that I enjoy playing with.

Feedback: absolutely, I love it.

Distribution: ask first please

Dedication: For my friend Troy who said since Doppelgangland Willow should be with Anya.

Summary: Season 3 timeline, Anyanka seeks Willow out for her powers but finds something more.

A/N: Though we're in season 3, things will be vastly different from how that season progressed though bits will be the same.

Chapter 1

Willow Rosenberg stood outside the high school alone one bright fall lunch period. She was being depresso-girl again today, which was more frequent then not. It had been the story of her life to not have many friends and those she did have sort of forgot about her at times. She was the classic geek who'd never had a real boyfriend; only Xander Harris but that was when they were six so she knew it didn't count. She'd continued to have a crush on Xander who truly was a dear friend when he wasn't basking in his new found popularity with Cordelia Chase, Willow's victorious nemesis since she could remember.

Then there was Oz, the guitarist who'd started talking to her last year and she grew hopeful of maybe getting a boyfriend. Then he got bit, became a werewolf then teamed up with Buffy to fight the good fight. Since then, he acknowledged her at times but not when the gorgeous blond was around. Buffy Summers was the slayer who was chosen to fight evil and Willow's friend since tenth grade. Buffy too seemed not to acknowledge her when Oz and Xander were around, which made Willow feel that she needed to go running when the guys needed help researching something.

Okay maybe Willow was going overboard a bit with this. After all she did get to go to the Bronze and hang with them, they did sit with her at lunch but she knew she didn't quite fit in and worked hard to find something special that would make her fit in. That is why she began dabbling in magic, it gave her something none of them were good at and made her feel important, needed and the like. Only they began scolding her when she started practicing more and doing little harmless spells for fun with the watcher, Rupert Giles, being at the head of it.

She sat sulking once again, feeling that nothing would ever be good enough for them. She finally glanced upwards to see a pretty brunette in a long skirt looking at her. "I-I-I'm sorry is this your seat?" She sputtered out.

"How can it be mine if you were here first?" The girl extended her hand. "My name is Anya and you are?"

"W-W-Willow Rosenberg and you probably don't want to sit here, this isn't where the pretty people sit." She continued to stammer as she lowered her head.

"Pretty stuck up people and I don't get on to well." Anya said smiling brightly as she sat next to Willow. "I'm told they don't want friends who say what they think always whether it's rude or even tactless. I sometimes get called a dumb blond even just because I'm not all in with many of the human concepts. So you see, if you don't mind I'd much rather sit here."

Cordy came strolling up rather indignantly. "I believe you're in the wrong section of the yard, this is the nerds are us class." She smacked her hands together triumphantly.

""Terrific then because nerds are us is a step higher than bitches are us! Now get down on all four's and do the little doggie dance." Anya said with a smile directed at Willow, as Cordy stood with her mouth gaped open.

"You'd rather defend geek of the year here than hang with everyone else in school? You must be more dense than she is, neither of you know how to dress so have at it." Cordy said smiling that famous Cordy grin.

"Really, mine came from one of the finer Paris shops and yours looks as if it came from right here in small town Sunnydale. That's where all the rejected French designer clothes are sent you know. So I'd rather have inexpensive wall mart clothing than hand me downs from where fashion really counts." Willow smiled at her new friend who seemed to be enjoying herself doing battle with Cordy.

Buffy smiled over at Willow, she was truly happy to see someone defend her friend and made a note to self to spend more time with her.

Fortunately for Cordy, the bell rang which received disapproval from all the onlookers. She strutted into the restroom like she'd won a prize fight, with Willow and Anya behind her. "I wish she'd really do the doggie dance all the way through school." Willow laughed as her friend tripped.

No longer facing Willow, who'd dropped her books trying to keep Anya from falling, her face changed into a vile looking demon. "Done," she said as softly as possible; changed back to her human self and stood up.

She held out her hand to help Willow up as a roaring laughter was heard. Willow took the hand offered her and looked around to see a dog with the face of Cordelia Chase race out and down the hall screaming someone will pay for this in between barks.

"She'll never live that one down but Xander could have been her doggie boy," Buffy stated unable to contain the smart remark.

"Will did you do this?" Xander shouted knowing his girlfriend had fallen from grace probably for the rest of the school year.

"If she did, yea for her!" Buffy said harshly.

Willow's face dropped immediately and Anya was glad she thought enough to make this a temporary spell, something vengeance demons rarely did but it was necessary in this case. Willow's trust is what she needed and a permanent doggie spell even on queen bitch wouldn't get that trust she was certain.

- - - -

Later that night, everyone including the angered Cordelia Chase sat in the library trying to figure out what had happened to cause such a scene. All fingers seemed to be pointing at Willow, though Buffy was more pleased than upset over it. Giles however was not. "Listen Willow, these magical forces are nothing to play around with especially for an amateur who doesn't know what she's doing." That stung Willow hard, she knew she was new at all this but he didn't have to say it so rudely and hurt her over it.

Giles, on the other hand, felt he needed to be forceful over this issue because he knew all to well what falling down the wrong magical path could do to a person. "I want you to tell me exactly what you did." He demanded sharply getting a watch it look from the slayer.

"I didn't do anything, why don't you all believe me? I've never been a liar before. Xander Harris you of all people should know this." Willow was hurt and angry now as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"All right, stop already." Cordy said and stood up. "There is no way on this side of the hellmouth poor little Willow would have the guts to do that to me. Come on, think about it, get real."

Willow was glad to have someone defend her but how she did it wasn't so pleasant. She couldn't handle it anymore and ran from the room, hurt more than all of Cordy's beratings could do. She felt that she had no true friends but Buffy seeing as they had no trust in her and that kind of hurt was worse than anything she could imagine.

Worse than anything but maybe the big vampire that grabbed hold of her as she rounded the corner. She kicked at him but with no luck. He had her down and was about to bite her, when suddenly he was grabbed up by the neck and flung over top of a fence. The vampire got up quickly but was met with a hard right hook, another and yet another, which sent him back down to the ground.

Willow figured that Buffy had gotten there in time but the voice verbally sparring with the vampire surely wasn't hers. It sounded like another demon of which she saw as she looked up in time to see the vampire staked.

Anya had to think fast, did she tell Willow who she was or keep it hid? Calculating this wrong could mess up her entire plan and she was certainly not going to do that. The question was, would she have an easier time gaining Willow's trust as what Willow thought was a human or her true demon self?

She thought quickly how hurt Willow was in thinking that her friends found her to be a liar and thanked herself for having intuition enough to spy on them to find out. "Willow don't run, I'm not here to hurt you." She said still speaking in her demonic voice.

"What the heck are you?" Willow said frantically backing away from the demon hoping to the Goddess Buffy would hurry after her.

"I am Anyanka, the patron saint vengeance demon of scorned women." She held out her hand and surprisingly enough Willow shook it. "Is there somewhere we can talk, that is if you trust me enough."

Willow knew better than to have conversations with demon's and the like but Buffy did so why couldn't she? As a matter of fact, Buffy had even slept with a couple, granted she ended up sending the one she had feelings for straight to hell but it didn't seem to stop her as she was getting along all to well with Oz. "O-Okay," she stammered turning towards the only place she knew they'd have full privacy, her house.

- - - - -

Anya, who looked much prettier back in human form, sat on the couch along side Willow. They'd ordered a pizza and had enjoyable meaningless conversation during their late meal. Willow enjoyed her company demon or not, they actually had a bit in common. Mainly they both could babble like none other. Anya was a cross between Cordelia and herself is what Willow concluded. She was blunt, a bit on the fashion side but funny and seemed to not be accepted just like Willow. The only difference was apparently Anya was well revered in the demon community and Willow was excited to here exactly why and what she did. She prayed Anya wasn't totally evil because it would end in another let down which wouldn't surprise Willow in the least considering the happenings with those in her life.

"Well," Anya began taking a sip of her Pepsi. "First of all this is one human trait I don't seem to connect well with, I mean why go to all the trouble of ordering and paying for food, wish it and get it is my philosophy. Anyway as I said I'm Anyanka," she held up the pendant around her neck. "I'm going to show you how much I trust you here. This is my power center, which I can quickly hide during battle. Without it, I'm nothing. I've been in existence for over a thousand years and have gained quite the reputation in the demon community." She smiled at Willow who was listening very tentatively. "Granting wishes for scorned women is my game, not interested in the end-world games most are because quite frankly I don't want it to end because that means I cease to exist with everyone else."

Willow smiled at the animation Anya used while talking, hand movements and facial expressions. "That's good to know." She said without a stammer.

"Sometimes my spells to help scorned women get a little ugly I will admit but sometimes not. For instance, a man was caught cheating on his wife. It depressed her bad and that's where I came in. I made him only love her and only desire to be with her but going a step further she then was only attracted to women. So he spent his life pining for the woman he once scorned, no happiness, plus he couldn't release his male urges with just any other woman either, he was impotent."

Willow couldn't help but laugh at the sweet revenge for a jerk. She knew it wasn't good to do things like that though and felt torn. "So you weren't into the killing then?" She asked cautiously.

"No but I will admit that some of my spells were quite torturous." The demon couldn't help but smile. When it came to bragging rights, she had reason to be at the top of the boasting field. Some of her great accomplishments were causing the Russian Revolution years ago, causing men to be flayed in public and so on. She didn't technically lie to Willow though, she herself had never done the killings and saw it as not being her fault that nasty little uprising started because of a vengeance spell in Russia.

"So why are you being so nice to me, um, are you waiting around waiting for me to make a wish?" Willow asked, hoping that wasn't the answer but sure it was.

"No Willow," Anya looked into her eyes and took her hand. "With my status in our little organization I can truly help people if I wish to do so without inflicting pain on others. I could feel your pain Willow and for some reason, I felt drawn to you. Sure, I did do that funny little spell to Cordelia but it was harmless. I want to really help you Willow and hurting people you know wouldn't be the way to go about it." Anya finished satisfied that Willow was responding positively to her reply, as it garnered a smile.

"Why do you want to help me?" Willow asked genuinely. She wondered if she was making a mistake trusting a demon but for some reason she trusted this one.

"Your pain is much like mine used to be at times. Before I was a demon, no one accepted me nor my powers. True witches are shunned for the most part and that's exactly what you are. Therefore, I understand how it feels to be ostracized for something that is part of you and shouldn't have to be hid away in some dark corner of your mind. Giles is right though, one must be careful when using their powers. When I got near here and felt your raw pain over all this, I was compelled to try to help you." She continued looking into Willow's eyes searching for a signal that Willow believed her and got just that via a teary hug of gratitude. "If it helps you, I will tell your friends who I am and that I did the doggie bit to Cordy."

"No then Buffy and Giles will kill you. I-I-I don't want that because you're nice to me." Anya kept her laughter on the inside at the "kill you" remark. Willow had no idea how hard it was to kill a vengeance demon and certainly wouldn't find it in a book. "Were you a powerful witch?"

"Sure, I was married to a man named Olaf over a thousand years ago. He continuously cheated on me with those bar maids. I was angry and hurt, so I used my pets to help me create the spell. I turned him into a troll. It was really a terrific spell and that's when D'Hoffryn found me and I've been seeking vengeance for scorned women ever since. I told you Willow, not all of my spells are real nice but killing isn't my thing and I'd never perform a spell on someone to just be doing it. That's against our code." Anya finished speaking then looked at Willow.

"Well I don't agree with doing things like that but I can understand what a person could do out of anger and at least you don't kill or eat them or anything like that." What Willow wasn't letting connect is that sometimes a bad spell could certainly cause a death either because she just didn't think of it or simply didn't let herself know it because of how well Anya treated her.

"Well then," she pulled off the necklace and handed it to Willow. "Anytime you need me or just want someone to hang with or when you're ready to learn the finer points of magic strictly taught from a witches point of view, you can summon me with this. It's getting late so I should get moving." With a smile and wave of her hand, Anya was gone. Willow couldn't help but smile as she looked at the talisman that Anya had left.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since Willow had been in contact with Anya. She had to let everything sink in and decide what to do about telling the gang or not. Sure, they had been real asses to her, or most of them at least, and it would cause problems if she did tell. After all, Buffy was the only one allowed to fraternize with vampires, demons and the like. She took the talisman out of her small lock box and concentrated. Suddenly large flashes of light descended upon the room and danced around like a large storm zooming through the sky. "I am Anyanka patron saint vengeance demon of scorned women, why did you summon me?" Willow was taken aback by the grand harsh toned entrance but as soon as the light faded a smile appeared on the demon's face. "My boss, D'Hoffryn knows our flight plans when we get summoned so I have to come in like that as a rule."

"I-I-It's pretty cool actually." Willow said smiling, as the demon crossed the room and sat next to her.

"I have much more boastful announcements that I enjoy but I thought I'd keep it short for you." Anya said smiling into the pretty green eyes of Willow. "So is something on your agenda or did you just wish to have some company?"

"I don't know really, I think I just wanted to see if this works." Willow said putting her head down.

"Well now that you know it works, don't concentrate on actually summoning me next time, just silently wish I were here then D'Hoffryn won't have to track my flight plan. Also there is a summons spell in that book there," she pointed at a book on Willow's desk. "I gather you've been checking up on me."

"W-Well sorta but you haven't lied to me." Willow said smiling again feeling very relaxed in the company of the demon. Little did she know the real reason Anya attached her to the necklace, so she could know where she was at all times without having to look, know her thoughts and so on. This was an easy task seeing as she was so deeply connected to the necklace.

Anya felt something inside her as she put a hand on the would-be-wiccan's arm. Something that had eluded her for many many years and it scared her. She was certain though that a good vengeance spell or two would get rid of it plus the thought of her greater plan. She was already thee most revered and feared vengeance demon around with exception to D, which she planned to change soon. "Anya, um, are you okay?" Willow asked timidly.

"Yes, my thoughts just went astray is all. I was wondering why on earth no guy in their right mind wouldn't want to hook up and have orgasmic fun with you." Willow's face went ten shades of red and for once, she was speechless, mouth opening and closing but no words. "I'm nothing if not brutally honest Willow. You have a sweet smile, lovely eyes and a very cute personality."

"I'm not Buffy or Cordelia is the problem." She was flattered by Anya's comments but down in a way knowing she could never have a popular person guy or girl. Her eyes lit up at the thought of girl, when did she want to date a girl? She wasn't supposed to like girls. She began to get nervous. "I-I-I oh Goddess I," Anya gently began to rub her fingers over Willow's arm trying to calm her.

"What's wrong Willow?" She asked pretending not to know the thought that just crossed Willow's mind.

"Well you said what you did then I thought how I could never have anyone decent or that I'd like to have because n-n-no one would ever want me, I mean look at me! I-I-I'm a geek and I talk to much and-and then I thought guy or g-g-g-girl and it freaked me out because I'm not supposed to like girls and even if I did I know none would like me for the same reason as guys don't like me." Anya put her hands on Willow's cheeks and turned her face towards her, which stopped the bubbliest in mid-stride.

"So live it up, have fun, what's to all this liking deal anyway? I mean if everyone just screwed around and did the orgasmo trip I'd be out of a job because everyone would be happy with no strings. You see that's another thing I can't grasp in human nature." Anya smiled at Willow as the front doorbell rang.

"You said you loved Olaf though?" Willow asked looking out the window to see who it was.

"Yes but look where it got me in pain and misery." She said standing up to follow Willow to the door. She figured this was working out well and a perfect plan but up came that feeling again she hadn't had in many moons.

"It's just Spike, a vampire but harmless for the most part. He probably is looking for-" when she opens the door, Drusilla jumps out from behind him and grabs hold of Willow wrestling her to the ground with fangs on neck in a flash.

"Harmless indeed." Spike said, as Anya went into full demon mode and grabbed hold of Drusilla. Dru kicked her in the gut hard, as Spike jumped at the chance, drove a sword in and they all could hear Buffy racing up the street yelling for Willow.

Anya jerked the sword out quickly and the look on her face showed that she was raging mad. "Don't you know who you're messing with you evil-want-to-be vampire?" She dropped Spike to the ground and grabbed hold of Drusilla once again. Drusilla lashed at her with the nails. "Willow say it or I have to kill these bastards the human way!"

Willow's eyes danced around frantically as Buffy got to her. She was terrified and didn't know what to do. "I-I-I wish they could never hurt me again."

Buffy started to say something to assure Willow that they wouldn't, when both vampires exploded into a slow flame that went up their bodies, as they screamed in torturous agony. "Come on Willow, you can do it, concentrate on them." Willow began to shake in remembrance of her failed resouling attempt on Angel, which ultimately cost him his undead life. Then she looked at the flames and focused hard to move them. Slowly they began to move around in circles on the two vampires bodies. Higher and higher they went, until the two vampires began to be engulfed in flames. "Willow concentrate, we don't need an inferno, you can do it." The demon hissed hoping this would help give Willow some confidence so she could begin to feel the power then Anya could begin her plan.

Willow did as Anya told her and the flames lowered and then they poofed into a ball and burned the two legendary vampires to death. Buffy stood looking at first Willow then the demon. "Buffy this is Anyanka, she was a witch before a demon and she's trying to help me learn controlled magic? Did you see how well I did that? I mean I need a little practice, well a lot but I'm learning and she doesn't scold me like Giles." Willow was hoping she'd finally get some approval but it didn't come.

Buffy turned to Anya with her hand on her ax. "Slayer don't try it, Willow is my friend. Please don't force me to have to defend myself to another friend of hers. There is no need for her to get hurt like that." Buffy stared at the demon figuring that this must be a weak one and she was using Willow to hide behind.

She shoved Anya who flashed quickly to the other side of her catching little of the blow. "Buffy, don't, see she doesn't want to fight." Willow begged.

"Fine but you leave right now and if you are a true friend of Willow's you will come see Giles Monday morning at the library so he can examine the situation." Buffy stated warningly.

"Very well slayer," Anya said, gave Willow a smile, then disappearing in an even larger light show than she'd arrived.

- - - - -

Anya and Halfrek were seated at a luxurious French shop talking as they finished their meal. "Look you've got to move fast, it's taking all I and the others have to keep D from knowing what we're up to." Hali said impatiently.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, once I get her power we can remove the ties he has on our souls. How clever of us to figure out that's how he stayed stronger than us. Then once I've done this, I'll be the head of the demons, we'll have all the power Hali, can you feel it?" Anya said enthusiastically.

"I can taste it but Mona is afraid you're going soft." Hali stated.

"Me? Are you kidding, I've been waiting and working hard for this chance for the last three hundred years so you tell her it'd be wise she not question me!" Her eyes flashed with anger as she disappeared from the shop.

Anya cursed herself mentally, she knew good and well that Mona was right. All she could think of now was Willow, her smile, her laughter and she wondered if D knew of their plan and was allowing her to feel these emotions. She put on her resolve face, here she was thee Anyanka, the workhorse demon who took pleasure in nothing but handing out punishment to those who deserved it, or so she felt deserved it. Caring for someone was out of the question though a little fun in the sack was not. Besides, if anyone found out what she was doing to Willow and she tried to back out now, they'd out her fast then the honest, caring, morality girl would never forgive her. So there was no need to change the plan, nope no need at all she thought as she readied herself to head for the library.

- - - - -

Everyone was seated in the library when Anya got there. "Sorry I'm late," she said and sat next to Willow causing evil glares to be shot her way from Oz and the others. "Well I see my introduction has already been made."

"Oh you bet it has," Cordy shot venomously. "Poor Willow the only species she can get to take interest in her are demons." She burst into laughter.

"Maybe she hangs with a demon because the human race is all to much like you Cordelia, as low on the stick as one can get. She needs a species in a much higher ranking than one as loathsome as yourself." Anya shot back smiling.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase and you tell us all what you really want with Willow." Giles said breaking the verbal war.

"Agreed," Oz added.

"Exactly because we know your kind is evil and you have her fooled." Buffy added and tensed herself up for a fight.

"Really so is it that you are the only one who can partner up with a demon? I bet no one asked Angel what he really wanted with you all mighty slayer. What if he wanted to shag you then slay you!"

"Score one for the demon," Xander chimed in, as Buffy flew into a rage. She dove over the table and kicked the demon square in the chest.

"Score one for the slayer," Oz added passively.

"See what she's done Willow?" Giles asked growing rather upset.

"No!" Willow shouted. "You all attacked her as soon as she came in and she's right only Buffy's shag demon partners get special treatment." A raging anger boiled up inside her threatening to come out.

Buffy and Anya traded blows on the floor for a bit before Buffy withdrew the ax and sent a would be crushing blow to the ribcage. Anya rolled over onto her side in pain before removing the ax and slowly standing up. "Weren't you paying attention before or did you not see that louse of a vampire try to kill me with a sword! That's right, did the all mighty slayer tell you all who saved Willow's life the other night?" She was in full Anyanka form now, not a very pretty picture either.

No one was paying attention to Willow, who was trembling as if she were trying to stop something from getting free. Something deep and dark, something that she could feel and it scared her, as she remembered Giles telling her once you awaken the dark magic it can take hold of you and hard. "Anya please help me." Willow said and clutched her stomach, which was aching badly, then her nose began to bleed.

Everyone stood motionless as the demon quickly turned away from Buffy, which gave her ample opportunity to attack again. She went over to the sobbing redhead and put both arms around her pulling her close. "Willow remember, good is greater than darkness, you have one up on it right now, just hang on to that." She stroked her hair feeling the power within the redhead but convinced herself now wasn't the time to take control over Willow's mind to get her to use this dark magic to do the soul separation spell. Part of her knew it'd be the perfect time but the part of her that felt something strong on the rise for Willow found excuses as to why now wasn't the time.

As the others looked on, in a flash the two weren't there anymore. "Giles find out how to kill that damn demon, I don't like this." Buffy said stomping out of the room and Giles did agree with her, he feared for Willow deeply.

- - - - -

The next thing Willow knew was that she was in a gorgeous apartment. Paintings of beauty as well as some with very gruesome depictions of vengeance conquests, that she guessed were Anyanka's conquests, lined the walls. Plush furniture was in the living room with a antique style kitchen. "I-I-I take it this is your home." She stammered noting how comfortable she felt in the strong arms of the demon, not to mention the demon hadn't bothered to let go of her yet and was continuing to rub her shoulders and back.

"Yes it is and you are the first human to enter it." Anya said proudly.

"Why did you bring me here?" Willow asked wondering if it was another magic lesson of which she wasn't really up to.

"Because you need to relax and have fun and I want to show you the funnest thing I know." She looked at Willow who had a questioning look on her face.

Not being one for tact, proper behavior and the like Anya did it her way and began kissing the shy redhead. To Willow's surprise she was kissing back in no time at all, then the demon was on top of her kissing and touching in other places that excited Willow. She tried to hesitate but only for a fleeing moment. "Willow don't, just let go and have some fun, all this love-relationship-morality deal you dream of, maybe that will come later." Anya kissed her more aggressively and rubbed her breasts as she spoke. "Come on baby, lets have some fun and see who gets the most orgasms, this is my favorite pastime and I will show you why."

Willow gave in rather quickly and they had an orgasm filled evening, which began at Anya's and ended at Willow's thanks to teleportation. They lay in each others arms with Willow smiling brightly. She assumed the demon was just having fun but knew she was head over heels crazy over her and tried to express it in their night of passion. Anya, in the mean time, was struggling within herself. She knew she couldn't betray her demon friends and live to tell about it but she now feared she could no longer lie to Willow nor plot to use her. The little geek girl with the big green eyes had made big bad vengeance demon Anyanka care again and she knew it. She also knew this could have grave consequences and wasn't sure she was ready for them.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

During the next week, Anya continued to try and help Willow understand magic and how it really works. The main thing she tried to get across was concentration, though Willow had already delved into a huge spell trying to resoul Angel, she still thought starting from square one would be the best way to go. Within hours, she had Willow floating a pencil with ease, directing a book from the shelf to herself and so on. Willow was pleased with her progress and her teacher. She was excited to have someone take the time to sit with her and teach her what magic really was about.

Though Giles had continued to keep his eye on the demon and research ways to stop her if necessary, he too was grateful. He'd never seen Willow so eager to go at such a slow pace and really try to learn how to use magic properly.

It was around 10 PM on a Friday night when Anya got to Willow's home. She'd been struggling with a big decision that surely would have consequences all the way around but she knew she could no longer go on with the charade because she cared to deeply. She was also certain that D'Hoffryn knew it as he was the controller of her soul and she may soon cease to exist. First of all, she wanted to explain a big part of the magic and hoped Willow would carry this with her once she realized what Anya's first intentions really were.

Willow greeted her happily with several kisses and a smile. "I missed you." She said gleefully. "I wanted to ask you something, um, we're having a winter dance and I've never got to go before and…"

"Sure I'll go if you still want me to after tonight. We need to talk about a few things." Anya said never being one to beat around the bush. "First of all I want to tell you the single most important thing about magic Willow. No matter what comes of us in the future, I hope you can remember it and obey it because it's the number one rule for witches." Anya took a seat and pulled Willow into her arms kissing her lovingly. She wished it could be this way forever but feared in a short time that wish would be an impossible dream.

Confusion began to set in, these were purely human emotions she was having; emotions vengeance demons just didn't have. Yet, they were ever present within her and grew by leaps and bounds. She knew something was off, that something was allowing her to have these feelings for a reason and it scared her at the same time as it made her happy.

She finally broke away from the kissing. "Willow sweetie, though I love this pre-orgasmic adventure we so often share. I think we really need to talk." She said smiling at the wiccan.

"Gee this must be serious, you never stopped this um, event as you call it." Willow's smile beamed up at her sparking another kiss.

"Yes well write it down in your memory because it will be a rarity believe me." Anya said holding her gently yet tightly. "Now on to the small magic lesson. Sometimes a task requires one to call on the use of dark magic as you know. The thing is, that is only to be used as a last resort and never played with. Calling on Goddesses and so on to complete a goal most always has consequences and they're never good. What you need to know is you have all the magic you need at your disposal without having to call on the darker beings. Granted you may not always be successful at your attempts but it's far better than being linked to a dark being that was used to get a spell done. Willow honey, the magic is right here, it's in the earth. Practicing using the energy of the earth, learning its elements and how they coincide with each other is the best option for you to become a powerful witch who has averted using too much dark magic. Though I will tell you, I'm not saying it may never have to be used. Control of what you are doing needs to be learned first so you can keep a proper balance and you won't get sucked in by the tempting forces of the darkness so easily. Read those books on elements, contrasting magic and so on that you call boring please Willow because I don't want you to get hurt by the dark magic forces."

Willow listened to every word, every syllable in fact. She loved to hear Anya talk and wanted to learn more and more from the demon. "Okay Willow, lastly, never ever use dark magic out of anger or to have your will be done. Never Willow, it'll suck you in faster than I can get you to have that first orgasm." Willow couldn't help but laugh at that analogy. "You do understand what I mean by your will right?"

"I-I think so, something I selfishly want." Willow said proud of herself. She truly was learning this stuff and felt she had something to be proud of. In fact, Anya never failed to tell her how good she was doing and how proud she was of her.

"I'm not perfect by any means. Look what I did to Olaf and I've even cast a spell or two for means of having fun. This isn't recommended either but if you don't do it daily things should be okay. I know I tell you I don't understand all these human things and it's true but I suppose magically getting everything you want in daily life isn't the way to go either though I can't say I don't do it." She kissed Willow readying herself for the bigger explanation, the one that would most likely change their relationship forever.

Willow kissed her putting her arms snugly around her. "An, I know you told me before that love isn't the way to go or something like that but I know I'm falling for you. I hope you care for me for more than just the orgasm thingie."

"Willow," Anya's heart sank. Maybe if she told her she didn't and broke it off this would be so much easier but she knew she couldn't do that. "I love the orgasms and wish you could fit more of them into your schedule but of course I care for you. More than I planned to, more than I thought I ever could as a demon. There is something you need to know though."

Anya looked at Willow more seriously than she probably ever had, it was time for the big moment, the final moment she was certain. "Willow after I tell you this please remember I'm telling you because I care and for that reason I have to be totally honest with you."

Willow began to get a sinking feeling inside. She was certain something bad was about to happen like her being dumped, or something worse if there could be anything worse. "An, I,"

"No let me do this please." Anya cut her off fearing that she wouldn't be able to go through if Willow confirmed the worry she saw in her eyes. "I told you I felt your pain so I came, that is partly true. I also felt your power Willow, it's great and strong. This is why you need to protect it from evil forces such as myself." She hung her head at that admission which gained her a questioning look from Willow. "When I first approached you my and a few others plan was to gain access to the power within you to release our souls from D'Hoffryn and overthrow him. We'd figured out that we were the ones who fed him and made his power so great. Without our souls, he would be simply nothing but a vengeance demon. Powerful of course but not D powerful. This plan in all honesty lasted about ten minutes. Though I kept up the charade with my demon friends and even to myself, I knew from the get go that I couldn't do this to you. I am the great Anyanka Willow and this enraged me that I couldn't continue. I was determined to go through with it all the while knowing I couldn't because as soon as I looked into those big beautiful green eyes something deep inside told me you were the one who'd take Anyanka to her knees and you'd do it with love. You did that Willow, what no one in 1,100 years could do. You defeated the most devoted legendary vengeance demon that ever existed and you did it with love. I love you Willow and if you hate me now or D kills me at least it will end with me having had the pleasure of knowing a special person like you and finding love."

Willow's head swam with emotion, hurt, anger, love, knowing this would happen and so much more. She mentally kicked herself for believing in this demon then thought if she is still lying to me why is she now trying to stop me from going all dark. Tears began to flow down her face like a river as Anya looked at her. "All this magic help was to do what? Strengthen me so you could have my power?"

"No, it was to keep you from being willing to do what I needed you to do. I swear Willow, I don't want to use your power now and I don't want you to ever go into dark magic. I love you Willow but I know you can't forgive what I've done and I don't blame you. I took you to Paris for dinner because I cared, not to show off. We were intimate last night in that Italian villa because I cared not because I was trying tow in you over. Please Willow, you don't have to forgive me but don't hate me." The demon's eyes were pleading and hurt as they looked into Willow's.

At that moment Willow wanted to hold her, kiss her and love her forever but what she'd done was irreprehensible. "I couldn't hate you if I tried Anya but I don't want to see you either." Without a word, the demon was gone and Willow buried herself in the covers and cried herself to a restless sleep, as D'Hoffryn watched awaiting his next move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week had gone by with no signs of Willow recovering to fast. Buffy and Xander were growing concerned about their friend so planned to snag her out of her bedroom and to the Bronze. "You think we need to find a girl for her? I mean if she insists on dating girls she's going to need a rebound girl." Buffy said unsure of her own words.

"Rebound is good but I don't know any other gay girls or bisexual." Xander shook his head. "At least I don't think I do. Plus the dance is coming up soon, she can't be dateless like all the other dances, not now." He stopped when realizing he was in babble mode.

"She's used to it," Cordy said walking up to them. "Besides, we need to worry about getting vengeance on the demon for what she did to me. Willow will be fine eventually."

Buffy gave her a cross between I wish you were a vampire so I could stake you look and maybe you will be the first human I stake look. "What she did to you was well deserved but I will get her for what she did to my friend. Hurting Will gets you killed fast."

- - - - -

Willow sat in the Bronze with the Scoobies, though not at all interested in the festivities. She was sure now there was no social life to be had, even a demon tricked her. She kept flashing back and forth to thoughts of what Anya did to hurt her so bad and ones of sincerity when she explained herself. Willow struggled within herself, part of her wanted to believe the demon was sorry while the other part of her wanted to get over the entire ordeal. "Willow," Oz said so quietly she could barely hear him. "Lets group dance." He pointed to the dance floor where Buffy and Xander waited. Cordy was inconspicuously absent but Willow knew she'd be around eventually. Maybe she'd grown tired of being called puppycordette Willow thought and that brought a faint smile to her face.

She dragged herself up out of the chair and began methodically dancing with the gang. Her heart nor head were in it though. "Will," Buffy prodded. "C'mon try to have some fun. She's not worth you being all broody-gal over. I'll take care of her for what she was going to do to you."

Willow's eyes shot over to the slayer in a panicked look. "No Buffy don't you dare try to kill her on my

behalf! She tried to apologize to me." Willow looked around the room noticing she talked a little to loud and ran for the door.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Anyanka had been traveling the world creating a more impressive vengeance record than before. All the while knowing in her gut D'Hoffryn had to have known what went down though he didn't mention it. She figured he was biding his time to let the hammer down so to speak while enjoying her new found fury in granting wishes. Her demon cohorts involved in the overthrow plan mocked her, only in private, for falling in love with a human. While they would have loved nothing more than to have spread her slip up across the demon community, they were blinded to the fact that D may be onto them and felt spreading such information to the other demons would make him privy to the more important information, which would surely get them killed.

Anya wasn't about to share her fear with them either because it boded well for her in a way. It kept other demons from finding out what had happened, which in turn kept them beneath her and that was important, or should have been at least. The only thing truly important to her now was Willow Rosenberg and after what she'd done, Willow was unattainable. Thus, she hid her sadness by dealing out harsh complex wishes on behalf of those wishing. She knew this was the wrong way to get out her frustrations but she was just a demon after all and shouldn't care.

A thousand years plus as a human and demon could have never prepared her for such sadness. She thought catching Olaf cheating all those years ago was bad but it paled in comparison to not having Willow. She shook her head wondering what to do next, then set her teleportation sails to Sunnydale.

- - - - - -

Willow had made it just a short way down the street before Buffy caught hold of her arm and spun her around. "Willow we're only trying to help you. We care about you and just want you to move on. Please Willow, let us help you through this." She begged wanting so badly to get through to her friend. "Xander is saying how good we rehearsed our acting scene for some little theater outside of town so it's all good. They'll believe it. C'mon Will, come back in and dance with that girl I saw looking at you."

"You know she even took her necklace but I bet I could contact her without it." Willow said with quivering lips, paying no attention to what Buffy had just said.

"Why would you want to do that Will? Look what she did to you." Buffy said trying to take the bite out of her voice.

"Because I love her and if she were purely evil she would have not told me." Willow's own words rang in her ears like a thundering revelation. "She told me because she loves me and couldn't hurt me so took a chance."

"Maybe so Will but maybe her telling was part of the deception or maybe she's gone on and forgotten now. If she'd really loved you it would seem she would have been here trying to grovel or something." Buffy said tenderly but her words didn't have a tender effect.

"So you can't even let me have this, you can't even let me believe someone cared for me enough to change their ways! You can't let me believe I'm good enough to have that positive spin on someone." She turned and broke free from Buffy then ran down the street, as Anyanka appeared.

"Good job in helping your friend slayer!" She hissed in anger.

"Good job? You have no room to talk!" Buffy said getting one good kick in before the demon teleported behind her and took her to the ground.

"Don't even try and kill me slayer, don't make me fight you because out of respect for willow I don't want to." Anya said in a forceful tone.

"Try to kill you? Rephrase that to I will kill you." Buffy kicked the demon off and began pounding on her but was instantly thrown about twenty feet.

"I'll rephrase it all right!" The demon said feeling her rage rise. "Don't make me kill you slayer!" With that she was gone before Buffy could even think of a decent come back.

Buffy stood in the street alone wondering what to do to help her friend get over this damn demon. She knew she had to find a way to kill her to keep her from hurting Willow or anyone else again but needed to do it in a way that Willow wouldn't hate her. Figuring out that way was going to be tough she thought when she heard someone say, "maybe not so tough slayer, lets talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Willow, once again, had taken to sitting home alone, she knew she should get out, get a date if that were possible and move on but truth be told she just didn't want to do that. She only wanted to be with Anya. She knew the things Anya did were terrible and she shouldn't forgive her but she also knew now that it was the true feelings Anya had developed for her that made her confess and what did Willow do? She turned her away. A tear escaped her as she then thought what if Buffy was right and Anya never cared, maybe there wasn't a soul in all of the universe that was meant to love her.

She felt something around her and looked up to see Anya standing there. She tried to hide the smile that spread through every fiber in her body inwardly but it spread forth to the outside. "Willow?" Anya spoke softly. "I know you are hurting and I only wish you could know how sorry I am. These damn human emotions have gotten the better of me and I just had to come see if you were okay."

"I'm not okay Anya," Willow said softly. "I'm all mixed up inside because I want to forgive you and have you hold me again, teach me things about magic and so on but I-I-I'm afraid."

"Don't be afraid Willow please," the demon touched her arm gently. "I will never ever hurt you again. I wish I could take it back, find someone to do a wish spell to take it back but I won't do that because I care to much and messing with the memory of a person for your own personal gain is just wrong." A few more tears fell from Willow's face as Anya moved her into a hug. "Please Willow, let me show you how sorry I am. I'll do anything you want."

"All I want is for you to really care for me." Willow said as her lips trembled. "That's all I ever wanted but it never happened from anyone. I only want to be loved for who I am. I would have never even gotten involved in magic if someone just loved me."

She was now in full cry mode as Anya held her closer stroking her face gently. "You can dress in those silly jumpers, you can never do a spell again, you can even get those geeky pop bottle glasses and I'll still love you Willow. I don't love what you can accomplish, I love your heart, your smile, your quirky little babble, and your ability to trust. You made me feel something I never wanted to feel again just by being you, nothing more, just Willow."

The two began kissing feverishly with Anya trying to remember how love comes first then orgasm but it just wasn't clicking. "An, what's wrong?" Willow asked.

"Oh nothing, my mind was just wandering. I still don't see why people must love first. My philosophy is if the orgasms are enough to keep one coming back for more, it can then eventually grow into something more."

"Wait, so you're saying if you don't get good orgasms then you shouldn't keep seeing the person and then who cares about love?" Willow cocked an eyebrow.

"Absolutely, love is boring without good sex." The demon smiled triumphantly.

"I see you still have a way to go with human emotions." Willow said being unable to stop the laughter. "That's one of the reasons I love you Anya. You're just you, different and well I don't think they've created the words to describe you yet."

As they began kissing and fondling once more, Anya stopped momentarily. "Willow I have another confession to make." She looked at the sudden panic in her lovers eyes. "Not that kind, when we slept together the day I met your friends officially as Anyanka," the demon kissed her longingly before continuing. "It wasn't just for orgasms then. I was fighting my emotions and I'm so happy I lost the battle."

"I love you Anya, forever and then some." Willow said as they began kissing again. Once more, the demon stopped and stood up. "Anya?" Willow looked at her with concerned eyes wondering what was going on and if she'd done something or if this was a trick.

Suddenly Buffy, Xander, Cordy and Giles found themselves standing in Willow's room. "What the," Buffy started advancing on the demon remembering how Mona, the other vengeance demon had told her how to get rid of Anyanka.

"Stop!" Cordy yelled withdrawing a small glass vile. "We've got to hurry."

Without hesitation Anya put her hands on Willow's chest sucking the power from within her and she dropped to the floor but everyone stood in shock, frozen, not knowing what was happening as it was moving so fast. "Powers of the night, move my power within this container." Anya said as she felt her demon strength shoot from her body, which was only was now filled with Willow's essence.

"Hence forth move the soul to the power of its owner, reverse it through time and space." Cordy threw the vile to Anya who held it to her chest as a whirling wind began to roar outside. "Move the power connected to the soul back to its original beholder." Cordy finished as lightening boomed and crashed around about the house and D'Hoffryn stood in the room.

"Anyanka you will not win this battle!" He sent a flame at her but she deflected it and threw one back at him which connected. Then she raised the vile with her eyes as black as the night air.

"Powers of the night I beseech of thee, move his essence into me." He laughed knowing this wouldn't work but knew he was in trouble. Anyanka was by far thee most powerful demon he'd ever acquired and her soul had given him great energy, now it was gone but he knew he still had plenty of resources. The only problem was, so did she, the power of the great witch so dark and strong.

On the split second it took him to move, Anyanka dove on him and slammed her hands into his chest. She too knew the vile wouldn't work but this would. He shot her back momentarily with a great energy force. She simply blinked her eyes and raised a hand, the force knocked him against the wall. Before he could react, his essence was leaving his body as Cordy smashed down hard with a gauntlet on his chest.

Shrill screams of terror could be heard across the lands as souls began to be released. Then Anyanka stood in the center of the room being now thee most powerful vengeance demon alive. She broke open the vile and sucked on it, the house shook and trembled and a window broke as she moved her own demon power back into her body. "How dare you!" Buffy yelled but Anya pinned her against the door. She then went over and looked at Willow who was opening her eyes again.

She was weak and tired but managed to see bits and pieces of what had transpired. Her heart ached with emotional pain. "Anya why?"

The demon didn't speak yet but much in the same fashion Cordy had done to her, sent the dark essence back into Willow. She wished there were another way but knew there wasn't. This was part of Willow and she would go literally crazy without her essence. She then turned towards Buffy. "Why am I doing this, all for the love of Willow." Having said that she muttered a few words about restoration then took the pendant from around her neck. She then took the small hammer from Giles and smashed it to pieces.

She dropped to the floor with the world swirling around her then everything was still and quiet. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. "I wish I were filthy rich." Cordy said.

"Done," Anya said but nothing happened.

Tears fell from Willow's eyes as she grabbed onto the disoriented now eighteen-year-old human who looked very confused. "You gave it all up for me, all because you love me." Willow kissed her happily, as Buffy stood motionless thinking of what she'd almost caused by her little failed plan with the other demon and what it would have done to her friend.

"I did it for you Willow, now then, I've got to find some income, getting rich sounds like a plan." She smiled returning the kiss. "But the orgasm adventure sounds like a better plan."

Giles' mouth fell open. "You've got a long way to go with this one Willow."

End


End file.
